DESIRE
by tiffriette
Summary: Mereka sama-sama merasakan dorongan yang kuat. / HUNHAN


_**a screenplays fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **tiffriette**_

* * *

Malam itu, salju turun dengan deras. Hawa dingin menyelimuti dari segala sudut tidak peduli berapa tebal pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tangannya ia sisipkan ke dalam saku mantel, menghela napas, uap dingin tak beraturan lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Lampu di sisi dan kanan jalan redup, menyala berkedip-kedip. Tiangnya penuh _pamphlet_ , brosur promosi, bahkan kertas pencarian orang hilang.

Melihat itu, seketika Luhan mengingat teman sekamarnya yang lebih muda, yang mungkin sekarang sedang berselonjor malas dengan kakinya di depan perapian, atau menonton DVD horror. Teman, yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri, itu tidak pernah bisa tidur cepat.

Mengingatnya, Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan hanya orang bodoh yang mau keluar rumah di tengah hujan salju lebat seperti ini. Luhan termasuk orang bodoh itu. Ia mengutuk tempat kerja sambilannya, yang sama sekali tidak memberikan dispensasi dalam cuaca seperti ini. Dan sepertinya Luhan tidak menjadi orang bodoh sendirian, karena baru saja terdengar samar teriakan seseorang dari dalam gang sempit tak jauh dari ia berpijak.

Ia mengenalnya.

Luhan berlari dengan kencang menuju gang itu hanya untuk membuatnya terpaku.

Luhan hampir tidak bisa bernapas, seluruh badannya mati rasa.

Ia ingin berlari, tetapi merasa kakinya berat.

Ia ingin berkedip, tetapi mata seolah tak mengizinkannya.

Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi lidahnya kelu untuk sekadar berucap.

Ia ingin segera bangun, jikalau ini hanyalah mimpi.

Di sana, di bawah sorotan lampu jalan yang remang, Oh Sehun tergeletak di atas tumpukan salju berwarna merah yang terus menyebar, oleh karena darahnya.

.

* * *

.

Luhan meringkuk di atas lantai, tidak merasakan apapun kecuali kehampaan. Lantainya dingin, Sehun tidak menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Ranjangnya tidak hangat, membuktikan Sehun tidak berbaring di sana dalam waktu yang lama.

Ia merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam.

 _Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?_

 _Kenapa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?_

 _Seharusnya kau menelepon polisi._

 _Jahat sekali._

 _Padahal Sehun sudah kau anggap adik sendiri._

Bisikan datang dari segala arah. Bisikan yang datang dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia meremat surai coklatnya frustrasi.

 _Luhan-hyung._

Matanya terbelalak. Sangat jelas ia mendengar suara Sehun terngiang di benaknya. Suara itu menghantuinya. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Ia terus merapalkan kata itu seperti mantra, tanpa intonasi. Bulir air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya, Luhan jatuh tertidur di atas lantai dingin dengan tangan yang terus berada di kepalanya.

.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari siang menyeruak masuk lewat celah gorden. Luhan mengerang dalam tidurnya. Mendapati lantai yang menjadi alasnya tidur semalam sangat dingin.

Tetapi tidak sedingin kulit pucat Sehun kemarin malam.

Ia perlahan bangkit dari sana. Seluruh tubuhnya kram dan kaku. Berjalan gontai ke meja nakas, Luhan menatap nanar ponsel datarnya yang kehabisan daya baterai.

Mengambil _charger,_ menekan tombol pada bagian atas ponsel, dadanya semakin sesak saat melihat fotonya dan Sehun yang ia atur menjadi _lockscreen._

Banyak pesan singkat yang ia terima, semuanya bertopik belasungkawa. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul sebelas siang. Ah, mungkin jasad Sehun semalam sudah ditemukan dan beritanya masuk koran atau televisi. Dan Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menyalakan dan membaca keduanya.

Ibu jarinya terus aktif menggeser layar ke bawah, tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas semua pesan tersebut. Matanya seketika memanas saat ada pesan dari Sehun, kemarin pukul sembilan malam.

 _ **9.40pm**_

 _ **Luhan-hyung**_

 _ **Apa kau pulangnya masih lama?**_

 _ **9.45pm**_

 _ **Aku kelaparan**_

 _ **9.49pm**_

 _ **Aku pergi sebentar mencari makan malam**_

 _ **Jangan balas pesan ini, aku tidak bawa ponsel**_

 _ **Akan kubelikan makanan kesukaanmu**_

Rasa bersalah kembali menggelayutinya. Fakta bahwa Sehun terbunuh karena keluar rumah mencarinya tak akan pernah bisa terelakkan.

"Sehun," Luhan berbisik lirih. "dengan apa aku bisa menebus dosaku?"

.

* * *

.

Cermin itu memantulkan figur seorang kriminal tanpa catatan kejahatan. Luhan membenarkan letak dasi hitam dan jas formalnya. Menata rambutnya sekilas, ia tersenyum pedih.

"Lihat dirimu, Lu. Kau kejam." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Ponsel milik Sehun ia biarkan tertinggal di dalam laci meja, sengaja tidak diusik karena Sehun sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tidak terlalu suka privasinya diganggu. Luhan menghormatinya.

"Aku pergi," Luhan berbicara pada bingkai foto yang memuat foto Sehun dan angkatan sekolahnya, sebelum meraih kunci mobil di atas rak buku kecil miliknya. "Sehun."

.

* * *

.

Luhan berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan yang mengelilingi peti berisikan tubuh tak bernyawa Sehun di sana.

Ia bahkan tidak berani berjalan tanpa kepala yang terus menunduk. Ia tak berani menyandang status sebagai teman sekamar kalau ia sendiri tidak bisa melindunginya.

Setelah agak lama, kerumunan orang itu membubarkan diri masing-masing satu persatu, tak sedikit yang memberi Luhan tepukan di bahu, namun ada juga yang memandangnya, kemudian melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Luhan, setelah memberanikan diri akhirnya berjalan menuju peti kaca tempat Sehun berbaring. Peti itu diletakkan di gereja, dan akan dikuburkan besok. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Luhan menghembuskannya saat ia bertemu dengan Sehun, yang sudah tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

"Hei," mulai Luhan canggung. "kau tahu tidak terlalu nyaman untukku menempati kamar yang terlalu besar." Ia mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin, namun lengkungan pada bibir itu luntur saat jemarinya menyentuh tempurung tangan Sehun yang beku, teramat dingin.

"Sehun," ia terisak. "Maafkan aku."

.

* * *

.

Arloji yang melingkar di pergelangannya menunjukkan waktu telah melewati jam makan malam. Ia menghabiskan dua jam sendiri bersama Sehun, menceritakan banyak hal seolah-olah Sehun ada di sana mendengarkannya, meskipun sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban.

Luhan mengurut dahi, kepalanya pusing, ia berpegang pada batang pohon besar yang ada di depannya, kemudian mengerjapkan mata.

"Ini..." ia mengernyit mendapati pemandangan di depannya, "tidak asing."

"Hei."

Pandangan Luhan berkunang-kunang, ia mencoba memfokuskannya.

Tercekat.

 _Benar, tidak asing._ Luhan mendongak. _Tanganku ini tidak bertumpu pada batang pohon._

"Apa Luhan-hyung sudah merindukanku?"

"Se-Sehun...?"

"Ini aku, Luhan-hyung,"

Matanya tidak berkedip. _Mimpi? Halusinasi?_ Sehun ada di depannya, tersenyum. Tangannya naik ke atas, menyentuh pipi Luhan.

"Lihat, bukan mimpi, kan?"

Tangan itu padat. _Ini bukan mimpi._ Tetapi sangat dingin.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau..."

Sehun menunduk, "Sebenarnya aku tidak terbunuh malam itu,"

Semua yang masuk ke pendengaran Luhan terasa fana. Suara, intonasi, gaya bicara itu milik Sehun.

"Jadi?"

Dua kancing kemeja teratas terlepas, Sehun menunjukkan bagian samping kiri lehernya.

"Aku digigit."

Luhan terbelakak _horror._ Ini terlalu menakutkan.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak ada hal semacam itu di zaman sekarang," ia mengelak.

"Aku berkata jujur, Lu," Sehun menegaskan kalimatnya, menatap Luhan tepat di mata.

Luhan sendiri merasakan rahangnya mengeras, anak di depannya tidak main-main, tetapi Luhan berusaha menolak fakta yang Sehun beberkan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke batang pohon terdekat, membuat beberapa daun berguguran karenanya. Luhan merasa punggungnya sakit, tenaga yang Sehun gunakan terlalu besar.

"Saat ini aku benar-benar kehausan," Sehun mendesis. Memperkuat cengkramannya pada tangan Luhan. Pemuda itu mengerang.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng kuat, memejamkan mata. "Kau bukan Sehun yang aku kenal! Kau palsu."

Mengabaikan Luhan yang meracau, Sehun membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan yang bebas.

"Bergabunglah denganku, Lu,"

Luhan meronta, menggigit telapak tangan Sehun hingga anak itu melepaskannya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Luhan-hyung, apa kau benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah, meninggalkanku pada malam itu?"

Bola mata Luhan melebar. Sehun benar-benar memasang tampang kecewa, yang bahkan membuat Luhan tersakiti lebih dalam.

"A-aku tidak bermaksu—"

"Aku ini Oh Sehun, ingat?"

Sehun tersenyum tulus, membuat Luhan sesak seketika. Itu benar-benar Sehun. Oh Sehun yang ia kenal.

"S-Sehun," Luhan merasa tungkai kakinya melemas. Ia sudah tidak lagi meronta. Tepat di hadapannya, Sehun menyeringai.

"Dapat."

Dengan gerakan ekstra cepat, entah sejak kapan Sehun memiliki taring di sela-sela giginya, yang sekarang telah menancap dalam di perpotongan leher Luhan.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

.

Kelopak mata terbuka perlahan, menampilkan kedua pasang bola mata dengan iris coklat cerah. Hal yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam netra matanya adalah langit-langit kamar.

Luhan meringis, merasakan nyeri hebat di kepala, kering di kerongkongan, dan kram di sekujur tubuh.

"Ugh," ia mengerang. "aku, di kamar...?"

Visualisasinya mengabur. Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri saat mendapati figur pemuda sedang duduk di _single_ sofa, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu—"

Oh Sehun menyapanya. _Yang tadi... bukan mimpi._

Dengan perlahan, Sehun berdiri dari sofa yang ia tempati, duduk di pinggiran ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring, berbisik menjengkelkan di telinganya.

"—Luhan-hyung?"

Masih terpaku, seolah-olah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggerakkan semua anggota badannya, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa memegang kendali atas wajahnya yang sekarang telah dihadapkan dengan paksa pada Sehun.

"Lihat dirimu," Sehun tersenyum satir. "Penuh keputusasaan dan sempurna."

Luhan, dengan mata yang menatap nyalang Sehun, menyingkirkan tangan pucat nan dingin itu dari rahangnya dan berkata,

 _._

" _Aku haus."_

 _._

Sehun menjauh, mengembangkan senyuman, menatap Luhan dengan gembira.

.

" _Kalau begitu, mau mencari makanan bersama?"_

 _._

Kini, giliran Luhan yang menyeringai.

.

" _Boleh saja."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **-fin-**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **hi, new author's here! *waves*  
you can call me tiff, ri, riette, etc. you named it  
jadi kayaknya ini fik debut saya, ya. hahaha  
sebagai newbie, saya masih butuh belajar. so,**

 **leave some reviews and advice for me, won't you~?**

 **terakhir, terima kasih!**


End file.
